Unknown Character One-Shots!
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: *This is my entry for the Unknown Fighter contest!* There are some who get the spotlight more than others. The others stayed to the side until now. This time, it's their time to shine.
1. A Day Alone

Villager sat on his bed. He looked at the calender beside his bed. " It's July 30th at 12:00pm. Great," muttered Villager. He didn't know what to do that day. Every Visit Day was boring! There was hardly anyone here! They were all visiting their families and friends. He had to stay though. He couldn't come to town because he didn't give a prior warning. That was stupid! He kicked an orange to the door in frustration. He fell back on the soft blue comforter that he placed on his bed a moment before. There were only a handful of people who stayed. They shut themselves away though. Even his friend, Shulk, went into his room and kept it locked. Nobody ever knew why. Actually, Master Hand might know something but he knew he wasn't getting anything out of that disembodied hand.

Villager sat up and left his bed. He grabbed the orange he kicked and put it on his nightstand. He would be coming back for that yummy snack later. He left his room and walked to Shulk's room. He knocked on the door. He tried knocking before but he'd never answer. Like before, nothing happened. Nobody came to the door. He realized that the light wasn't on. Villager sighed. He had nobody to talk to and nothing to do. He couldn't even go to his town. He was the mayor! Couldn't they make an exception? Villager shuffled back to his room and sat on his bed. He grabbed the orange that was going to be saved for later. He held the orange with both hands and bit into it.

People always wondered how he could just eat all of the orange. Apparently, the peel isn't supposed to be eaten. He only knew to orange like this though. The bitterness in his opinion, balanced out the sweet and tangy insides. He bit again, and again, and again. He finished the orange in the fourth bite. Eating made him forget about what was bothering him. He could eat a lot without gaining weight. Wii Fit Trainer didn't like how he did eat, but frankly, he didn't care. Now that he ate though, he was bored again.

" Now's a good time as any to clear out my pockets," muttered Villager. A dark grey cloud swirled over his head. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out one of Link's bombs. " Ga!" Villager freaked out and hurled the bomb into the hallway. After it blew up, a strange jingle sounded.

" What was that," asked Villager. A question mark replaced the dark cloud above his head. He was confused as to what sound that was. He crept out of his room and to the site of the explosion. There was a hole in the wall that was connected to a room. He noticed that this was Olimar and Alph's room. He read the tag on the door. It warned of gasses other than oxygen being present in the rooms and that it was toxic to everyone except Olimar and Alph.

" Wait... toxic gases...," said Villager. He realized that since he made a hole in Olimar's room, a mixture of toxic gases were going in and out of all of the rooms. This is including Olimar and Alph's room as they didn't breath oxygen.

Villager ran to Mario's room. He knew that he had a space helmet from one of his adventures. He dug through his stuff. He found many things. He found a stockpile of mushrooms, pictures of Peach( Both flattering and not so flattering.), mustache clippings, and old sports equipment. Mario was the ultimate packrat! He would never find anything in this junk! He slammed his foot into the pile, which he immediately regretted. He heard a cracking sound. Villager thought of the worse. He thought that it would be the helmet. Fear swelled inside him. That helmet might have been his only chance to fix that mistake. He carefully dug through the cluttered mess again. This time he found a glass bowl with an antenna. The bowl itself was grimy and looked like it held a fish before this. It also had a large crack.

Villager sighed. His hope was gone. This fish bowl had a crack. He shoved it in his pocket and left the room. He walked to his room yet again. He was looking for something to try and fix the crack. So far, he'd come up with nothing! " How do you fix glass!" Villager shouted at the top of his lungs. He glanced at the dirty fish bowl. " It wouldn't have worked anyway," Villager said with a sigh. " It's just a fish bowl." He grabbed a wipe and grabbed the bowl. " Might as well clean it. Maybe he won't be as mad," muttered Villager. He cleaned the inside and the outside of the fish bowl.

It didn't look as bad cleaned up. Maybe it was just an outside crack and it was more airtight than he previously thought. To test it, Villager took the bowl to the kitchen. He placed the bowl on the table and grabbed a pitcher of water out of the refrigerator. He poured the water into the bowl. Yeah, he'd have to refill the pitcher but he'd do that later.

The bowl held the water and it didn't leak. Villager smiled at the bowl. Maybe he was still safe. He could go into their room, patch up the wall, and leave. Nobody would ever know. Before he knew it though, the bowl grew in size. The water inside it seemed like just a puddle. Villager was shocked to say the least. He just saw this thing grow! It was now stretching into the floors above. He grabbed the pitcher to see if it contained any information.

" Lets see here... this is... enlarging water. Only for use for Olimar, Alph, and the pikmin. Do not ingest," read Villager. " Of course it was their special water. It couldn't be Wii Fit Trainer's water pitcher," Villager deadpanned. He looked at the bowl. Maybe if he removed the water, he could make the bowl shrink. If he made the bowl shrink, he could use it to go into Olimar's room. Then he could fix the wall... or if it came to it, call Tom Nook to fix the wall. He'd be home free after that. He placed his hand on the bowl and pocketed it. As soon as he did, the water in the bowl fell from where it was in the bowl. Villager grabbed the pitcher and caught most of the water in the pitcher. He placed it back in the refrigerator.

" One down... one more to go," muttered Villager. He took out the helmet-bowl. Thankfully, it was back to it's original size. Villager put the bowl on his head. Surprisingly, it supplied oxygen. Villager walked back to Olimar and Alph's room once again. This time, he was prepared. He inspected the wall. It wasn't a big hole, but it wasn't a small hole either. He could stick his head through the hole. He crawled though and looked around. It looked like any other room besides the weird machine in the center of the room... that oddly looked like a rubber duck. The moment he walked up to the duck though, everything faded to black.

* * *

Villager opened his eyes. He was on his bed.

" How did I get here? He looked at the calender and then at the clock. It was still July 30th, but the time was different. Instead of being 12:00pm, it was 10:00am. Either he was dreaming this entire time... or he time traveled. He wasn't in the room though. He didn't think it was a dream though. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. He saw Mario near his clock.

" How did I miss him," asked Villager. He sat up.

" Oh! You're up," realized Mario. He stopped messing with the clock and looked at him. " Now, Master Hand told me to set the time back on your clock!. He also told me to tell you that if you set the time back in this place, time will reset to that point," explained Mario.

" Oh! Cool! Any mistake and I can just set the time back! Shulk's not the only one with the power to change the future!" Villager smiled at the clock.

" Not so fast! He said that you can only use that clock for emergencies and telling time. Don't even think about doing that." Mario scolded Villager.

Villager smiled sheepishly. " Sorry. It's just new to me. I'll only use it for emergencies. I promise."

" Okay, I'm leaving! Just one more thing though," started Mario. His cheerful voice changed to a sinister one." if you go through my stuff again, not even that clock will help you. Understand," asked Mario threateningly.

Villager nodded.

Mario was cheerful again. " Okay, have a good day," said Mario. He waved goodbye and left the room.

Once he was gone, Villager breathed a sigh of relief. " He sure can be scary sometimes. Well, I'm going back to sleep," muttered Villager. He laid back down and went to sleep.


	2. Pikmin Problems

Olimar was a busy fellow. He was busier than most people knew. He was a captain after all! He wasn't just here on a vacation. He came here to try and scope out treasure to take back home. Somehow, his company went bankrupt... again. His boss seriously needed to stop taking loans from the loan shark place. Right now, Olimar was researching different objects and plant life that he found on his many trips. He was in a garden outside the mansion. His pikmin were running around as well. It looked like they were playing tag or something. In his hand, he had a series of pictures and words on several pieces of paper and bound with a smooth and sturdy material that felt similar to a piece of paper. They called it a book. The page was on a red circular object with a brown stem and a green leaf on the stem. The book called it an apple but he knew it as the insect condo. These names were strange indeed but he had to learn them. People always got confused when he started using his names for things.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He'd been studying almost nonstop for a couple of hours. His neck was starting to hurt. He got up and stretched. He yawned loudly and woke up a sleeping white pikmin nearby. The pikmin jumped and glared at Olimar... or at least that's what he think the creature did. He looked at the sun to check the time. It looked to be about dusk. He'd have to be leaving soon. Sure, he wouldn't be harmed but he was used to sleeping early and waking up early.

He chuckled. His wife and children looked at him strangely after he came back and started this sleeping schedule.

He blew his whistle and summoned the pikmin he brought outside. He began to count the pikmin. " One... two... three... four... and five. All of them are here," muttered Olimar. He rubbed his helmet in an attempt to rub his eyes. He started walking to the onions to return the pikmin only... he couldn't find the onions. Olimar sighed and looked at the sun. "Come on with me. You're going to sleep in me and Alph's room," said Olimar. He shuffled to the front door and turned the knob. He pulled open the door and went inside. The pikmin ran inside.

" I'm going to regret this," said Olimar. He shut the door and rounded the pikmin back up before they got into trouble. It would be bad if they bothered any of the larger people. With one fire breath, Bowser could take out most of his pikmin. The red one would be fine but not for long. " All right! Get in a line," commanded Olimar. As requested, they lined up and looked at the captain. " We all know that we're safe here. That doesn't mean that we should be reckless! If you're going to be staying here for the night, you must follow a set of rules," said Olimar. He grabbed a list of rules out of his pockets. " Rule one! Don't mess with the bigger people! As one of the smallest people here, we need to make sure we don't get hurt by them! This includes both of the hands. Rule two! We all need to go to bed early! I don't know what you do in your onions but I have a certain schedule that I follow. Rule three," read Olimar.

The pikmin didn't really care. They didn't really plan things out. They were starting to fall asleep. With every number he said, they gradually grew more and more tired. By the eighth rule, they were asleep. How Olimar didn't notice, they didn't know. They woke up on the last rule.

" ...And finally, rule fifty, do not take off me or Alph's helmet outside of our room! This is very important. We can't survive with oxygen in the air. This group of planets are rich in that toxic gas," said Olimar. He put the list away and looked at the pikmin for the first time in fifty rules. " Do you guys understand," asked Olimar. The pikmin nodded. Olimar smiled at them. " Good. Now, let's go to my room," said Olimar.

The pikmin made sounds of joy and excitement. They followed Olimar into his room. They saw Alph there too. He had his helmet on despite being in their room.

" Hey Olimar. Why'd you bring them here," asked Alph.

" I couldn't find the onion and it was turning dark. I couldn't just leave them outside. They could have gotten into trouble," started Olimar. He closed the door. " At least here I can watch them."

Alph nodded. " I see. Well, it's probably okay then," said Alph.

" I already told them the rules. Don't worry about that. I'm going to bed. Early to bed, early to rise. Since tomorrow's an off day, I'm going to try and look for treasure," informed Olimar. Olimar walked to his bed and took off his helmet. He placed it by his bedside table. He grabbed his blankets and went to bed.

" Just like a Hocotatian. They only think about treasure," mutters Alph. He looked at the pikmin. " Where did your onion go? I thought I saw it outside."

The red pikmin shrugged.

Alph sighed. " Well. I suppose it's fine. Don't do anything stupid," said Alph. He too went to his bed and removed his helmet. He fell asleep.

The red pikmin gathered the other pikmin. A blue, yellow, white, and purple pikmin came to him. He walked to the door and pointed to the knob. The yellow pikmin made a motion that looked like he was opening a door. The red pikmin nodded.

" Ooh," squealed the blue pikmin. He walked to the purple pikmin and pointed to the purple pikmin's hands. He them pointed to his feet. He pointed up. The purple pikmin picked up the blue pikmin and held him in the air. They were tall enough to get to the door. The white pikmin pointed at the door. The purple pikmin walked to the door. The blue pikmin turned the doorknob. Once it did, a loud alarm sounded. Surprised, the purple pikmin dropped the blue one. He fell on his face.

Olimar and Alph suddenly woke up to see the door wide open. They quickly put on their helmets and ran to the open door. While they did this, the pikmin ran out of the room. Even the blue one managed to escape.

" They left! They'll end up running to one of the bigger people," said Olimar.

They ran out the door and through the halls. They ended up waking everyone up by yelling for the pikmin.

" Get off of me," roared Bowser.

Olimar and Alph heard that voice. They ran to where it came from, which was the kitchen. There they saw Bowser being attacked by four pikmin. The purple one stood to the side and was trying to intimidate it. He breathed fire at the pikmin. Every pikmin except the red pikmin caught on fire and was running around. Olimar quickly used his whistle. It calmed them down and put out the fire.

" Olimar! What are these things doing out," asked Bowser. He shook off the last pikmin. Bowser pulled his arm back. Alph whistled the pikmin to his side before Bowser could strike.

" I couldn't find the onion. I just had them stay in my room but they left."

" Didn't you watch them? I mean, these things were a source of trouble in the last tournament too," Bowser pointed out.

" We just need to find the onion. Then we'll be set," insisted Alph.

" You do your own thing. I'm just saying, those things will be destroyed by yours truly if they attack me again.

The red pikmin ran over and kicked Bowser. The other ones came and joined in.

" Okay! That's it!"

He swung his claws at the pikmin. Three pikmin fell to the ground. They got back up and ran back towards Bowser. Alph whistled and brought them back to his side.

" We'll just be going now... bye Bowser," said Alph.

Bowser roared at the Hocotatian, the man from Koppai, and the pikmin as they ran from the giant koopa.

" Get back here! I'm not done with you," roared Bowser.

" Eep," yelled the white pikmin. It ran faster.

Olimar ran through the halls, looking for a door. They found a door on the left of them. He ran faster towards the door and opened it. " In here," yelled Olimar. Alph ran inside with the pikmin and Olimar followed, closing the door behind him. He brought a chair against the door and sat on the chair to keep Bowser from getting in.

" I'll destroy those pikmin of yours Olimar," yelled Bowser. He scratched and clawed at the door but wasn't able to get in. Everyone stopped and gasped for breath.

" Uh... why is he after you," asked a voice behind them. They turned around to see the female villager, Anne. She was the one with pink hair.

" Pikmin... attacked... couldn't... onion...," said Olimar between breaths.

" Onion? Isn't that the vegetable that makes you cry if you cut them? Oh I hate them," said Anne.

Everyone was able to breath almost normally again.

" No. The onion is a pikmin ship," said Alph.

" Ship?" She pulled something out of her pocket that resembled a leaf and placed it on the table. It became a tiny spaceship.

" The Dolphin," exclaimed Olimar. He walked towards the tiny spaceship. " Have we really grown that big? Also, how'd you get my ship," asked Olimar.

" It was a fortune cookie prize."

" That's not an onion."Alph glanced around the room and noticed a large bulbous thing that had a bunch of colors swirling. " The onion! It's outside," said Alph.

The door shook.

" Unlock this door," roared Bowser.

Alph whistled the pikmin and headed to the window. He opened it and jumped. Olimar, noticing the pikmin and Alph leaving, ran to the window and jumped as well. They all landed on the soft grass below.

Bowser pushed the door open. The door unattached itself from the hinges and went flying into the wall.

Anne smiled sheepishly and waved at the giant turtle- like thing.

* * *

They all ran towards the onion. They checked behind this every so often to make sure Bowser wasn't coming. They were just a couple of feet away.

Suddenly, Bowser jumped through the wall in front of the onion.

" Thought you'd escape from me that easily? You thought wrong! Number one villain right here," he boasted. " Bwahahaha!" He put on a serious face. " Time to settle this. "

" Uh... you do realize that fighting outside the battlefield isn't allowed because of people getting hurt right," asked Alph.

" I've been here for a while. What could they do to me?"

" Look at Popo and Nana. They got kicked out," said Olimar.

" They were lame anyway." He dismissed the topic. " Now, come at me," yelled Bowser.

Olimar looked at Alph. " Sometimes you have to fight."

" Come on! No talking! Fight me!" Bowser started stomping his feet impatiently.

They didn't move. " I've got an idea. If we attack him now, we'll get in trouble. If he attacks first, we can claim self-defense," whispered Alph.

Olimar nodded. " He's very impatient."

As if on cue, Bowser swung his claws at the empty air. " Come on! Oh... I see, you're going to give me the first attack. Well, you're going to regret it," yelled Bowser. He lunged forward and attacked. He swung at Olimar.

" Okay! I'll take three, and you can pluck another! We need to take him down," yelled Olimar. He barely missed the attack.

Alph nodded in agreement. He pulled a pikmin out of the ground. It was a red pikmin. He was glad that it was this color and not a blue, white, or yellow pikmin. He now had a red pikmin, a white pikmin, and a yellow pikmin. Olimar had a red pikmin, a purple pikmin, and a blue pikmin. They threw the pikmin onto Bowser.

Outside the battlefield, if anyone got into fights, they would have stamina and not a percentage. The pikmin were knocking Bowser's health down faster than he could react. Bowser tried to claw them off but they weren't in claws reach. He fell to the ground and groaned.

" How could you little pipsqueaks beat me," asked Bowser.

" There's that whole stamina thing remember," said Alph.

The pikmin yelled their cries of war and victory. They then grabbed Bowser and headed towards the onion.

" What... are they doing," asked Bowser.

" Uh... pikmin! Let him go," said Olimar. He whistled at the pikmin but they kept walking with the koopa. " Pikmin... stop this!" He blew the whistle again but nothing happened.

" Little man! What are they doing," asked Bowser in an increasingly louder voice. For someone who was out of stamina, he was still loud.

" They're taking you back to their ship... to use you as food," muttered Olimar.

Alph whistled at them. They didn't respond. " And we can't control them," added Alph.

Both Alph and Olimar continued to whistle while Bowser screamed at them to control the pikmin. Before they knew it, everything turned grey. Time stopped and Olimar, Alph, and Bowser. A white hand appeared out of nowhere. It cackled.

" Oh! I got him good!" The hand laughed despite not having a mouth. " Anyway, how's my new entrance? I saw a friend do this so I decided to try it out!" The hand told them.

" Eh. You could do a lot better Crazy." Bowser shrugged.

" It isn't really your style." Olimar agreed with Bowser.

Alph nodded.

" Anyway! Because you started a fight Bowser, this is your punishment! You do it again and Mr. Master will be deciding your fate!" The hand thought of all the wonderful things that Master Hand could do. He laughed maniacally. " He isn't as nice as me! Although he also isn't as fun."

" Oh! That's why our whistles aren't working!"

" Yup! That's also why they left on their own, it's why they teamed up on Bowser, and it's why you couldn't find the onion!"

" You're despicable," groaned Bowser.

" Hey! You struck the luma! That poor star baby. Actually... that wouldn't be a bad cereal. I'd buy it. It would be a fruity cereal shaped like stars with eyes."

" You mean like lumas," asked Alph.

" Yeah! Anyway, I have to go before my brother figures out what I had to do to do this. I'd do the thing that my friend does but... it wouldn't make sense. Bye," yelled Crazy.

Time went back to normal. The pikmin were carrying Bowser to the onion.

" Should we try to help," asked Alph.

" No. He's on his own unfortunately," said Olimar.

" Guys," yelled Bowser.

" Wanna get something to eat," asked Olimar.

" Guys please!"

" What about the pikmin," noted Alph.

" Please! Help me!"

" They'll go back into the onion on their own," said Olimar.

" Oh."

" I'm begging! I don't ever beg but I don't want to become food!"

" I know this great place that sells smoothies," said Olimar.

" Cool! What's that," asked Alph.

They began to walk away, leaving Bowser and the pikmin alone. The pikmin were carrying him as slowly as possible.

" Guys!" Bowser yelled at the two spacemen walking away. " Come back here! I don't want to die! Please," yelled Bowser.

A red star walked by and smirked at the turtle.

" That'll teach you to mess with me and Mamma" said the star.

He walked away. He only looked back to laugh at the koopa.

* * *

Done with this one-shot. I hope you guessed where I got Crazy's entrance from. I really hope you do. I really hope you enjoyed that one. It seems like it's better than the first one at least. Anyway, I hope you have a good day! Bye guys!


	3. School Day( With Bowser!)

Bowser stood in front of a set of chairs. Behind him stood a chalkboard and a wooden desk. 'Bowser's Boot Camp' was written on the top of the board in a sloppy manner.

" Bwahahaha! This is my day for teaching these kids!" He laughed again. He was excited to see his son. They hardly ever talked outside of battle. When he tried, his son pushed him away. He made stupid excuses like," I'm busy," or " I'm asleep." There was even the occasional," I'm being attacked by the pikmin."

It really seemed like he wanted to stay away from his father. Not anymore. Today, Master Hand told him to work for this class since Rosalina was away on vacation. Bowser did everything he could to get this position. He even offered to work for free. Master Hand then told him that they didn't get money for this job and that Rosalina did it because she loves children.

Like he believed that.

He rummaged through the desk in front of the board. In there was a lesson plan that Rosalina left behind. He glanced over it and frowned.

" What is this nonsense?"

The title read," How Stars are Created."

He threw the lesson plan in the trash can. He stood in front of the classroom and smirked.

" Gwahahaha! Today's my day to shine!"

* * *

The door opened and a single student walked through. Bowser looked at the door and smiled. His son had walked through the door carrying a couple of books. Bowser Jr. dropped his stuff. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

" Where did Ms. Rosalina go," asked Bowser Jr.

Bowser hugged his son but was pushed away.

" Where is everyone," asked Bowser Jr. He glanced at the empty room.

Bowser sighed and played with his name-tag. " They decided to all take a sick day since Rosalina's on vacation," grumbled Bowser. He pointed to a chair. " Sit down."

Bowser Jr. walked to the desk in the back and sat down. He sighed and put his head on the desk. " When will this day end," he groaned.

Bowser rolled his eyes.

" Shut your mouth! I'm the teacher so I'm gonna teach you!"

" You've tried for _years_ Dad. What makes this any different?"

" The Koopalings aren't around to distract you," informed Bowser.

" Uuuuuughhhhh," Bowser Jr. groaned as he smacked his head into the desk.

" Why is he so dramatic," Bowser asked under his breath. " Anyway, time for my story! After this, you can leave! I just want you to know the awesome things your dad did," announced Bowser. He grinned at the child.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes and took out a sheet of notebook paper.

" I see you're taking notes! Good for you! Anyway, this story begins a long time ago when I was but a little koopa," started Bowser.

Bowser Jr. started drawing a picture of a giant sun shooting lasers at a flower. He scribbled on the paper.

" I decided at that point that Mario and Green 'Stache' were going to be my enemies." Bowser looked over at Bowser Jr. He was furiously scribbling the page with a purple crayon. " Hey hey hey! Stop it!" Bowser walked to Bowser Jr. and snatched the paper. " We do not scribble in my classroom!" Bowser balled up the paper and scorched it with his breath. Bowser Jr. frowned. " Maybe you'll learn something useful today," muttered Bowser as he walked to the desk and threw the paper bits away.

* * *

" Okay so lava is very bad for koopas. Let's just put that out there. Unless you have a magikoopa on your side, consider your game to be over."

" Blah... blah... blah," muttered Bowser Jr. under his breath.

" The lesson is to always have a magikoopa on your side," said Bowser as he wrote it on the board. He glanced at his son. He looked bored. He wanted to be with his son. His son didn't seem to see that. He was being disrespectful( Which Bowser didn't like.).

" Son, don't think I don't see you."

" What? I'm paying attention," yelled Bowser Jr.

Bowser growled and pointed to the board. " I'm trying to help you become a great leader someday," Bowser growled.

" You're a boring teacher," muttered Bowser Jr.

" You're a disrespectful student," Bowser shouted.

" You aren't like Rosalina at all!"

" Good! She's with the heroes!"

" Then I don't wanna be a villain!"

Bowser looked at his son in shock. " W-What?"

" You heard me! I don't wanna be a villain. They always lose."

" We do not!"

" Tell me when you succeeded in anything besides party games or sports," requested Bower Jr. He had a smug look on his face.

" I haven't," Bowser said in realization.

" Exactly."

"... That doesn't mean I'm gonna quit though. One day, you're going to see my name all over the world! I'm the number one baddie! I'm final boss material! Some call me stupid for doing what I do, but it's my goal. I put up good fights. I give Mario and Greenie a fight to remember. Look where it got me. I'm here at this giant building, fighting people from different worlds and making friends with people I can use later. Being neutral doesn't let you do this," explained Bowser.

" How about Little Mac?"

" He's a boxer that fought Donkey Kong. He put a good word in for that guy," said Bowser.

" Ah." Bowser Jr. nodded. " Dad... I'm sorry for being a brat," Bowser Jr. apologized.

" It's okay. I couldn't stay mad at my son. I just took this job to spend some time with ya. I don't know anything about stars!" Bowser laughed

Bowser grabbed his son and hugged him.

" Dad, while I do love you, stay out of my social life please," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser sighed and let his son go. " School's out. Tell your classmates that they'll be serving detention tomorrow. Tell them that Ganondorf's going to watch them," requested Bowser.

Bowser Jr.'s eyes widened in shock. " Good thing I came. I feel bad for my friends now. Ganondorf is strict!"

" He definitely didn't get kinder with age." Bowser laughed and pushed his kid out the door.

One day his son wouldn't be embarrassed of his dad. One day.

* * *

And done! This is probably my last one for this story. Yay! I did it! Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Goodbye!


End file.
